


Ask Oikawa Tooru

by tobiokagenyanma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Other, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiokagenyanma/pseuds/tobiokagenyanma
Summary: A short fic about Oikawa answering some questions from his fans...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	Ask Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for my valentines baby [Reira-chan](https://twitter.com/reirachanuu?s=09)
> 
> This is not my first choice tbh, I wanted to write a Levi character study but I thought it'll take time and that's the least I have right now because of school, but anyway, I had fun writing this one, I hope I wrote their dynamics well. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day Reira-chan!!! And to everyone too :D

There are ring lights on different sides of the room illuminating it better, as well as a phone placed on a tripod that was put on a table. Oikawa looked around and hummed in satisfaction, all is set.

“Iwa-chan! Everything is ready, think we could start now!” He called out his bestfriend that is scavenging some food from the fridge, it’s kind of sad for him because Mattsun and Maki wouldn’t be able to come, life is tough and they have few days to spare, sadly today is not that day.

Iwa came into his view holding a bowl filled with ice cream, huh, didn’t knew there’s ice cream in there. “Then turn the camera on and start recording.” He grinned and took a sit on the couch, before Oikawa went to the table to start the video.

Yep, this was Mattsun’s idea, to hold an Ask Oikawa Tooru segment. Silly that it was his idea, and yet he can’t come, well anyway, the three asked their Twitter followers to shot some questions on what they wanted to ask the setter, and of course they blocked Oikawa on the app so he wouldn’t know what questions their followers commented. That wouldn’t be fun now would it?

The recording started off with Oikawa greeting everyone with all his smiles, after some time he’s able to upload something to his channel. Yes, he’s a proud good-looking setter so he made a YouTube channel where he uploads his video about his workouts, baking sessions and random videos of him running around the neighborhood of Argentina.

“Iwa-chan will pick out the question from this fish-bowl…” he pointed the fish-bowl on the mini table. “And will read it for me, because he’s my ser-“

“No I’m not!” he groaned when Iwa punched his arm, how brute. “I’ll read the question for you whenever I want to! If I don’t want to read it, I’ll shove it to your face.” The man groaned and stuffed his mouth with his ice cream.

“Fine fine, let’s get started.” He sighed and urges Iwa to pick up a rolled paper from the bowl.

“The first question is – oh I didn’t put who sent every question because I don’t have the time to type it all – so, okay, this question, Oikawa-san what is your skin care routine? How come it looked like you have no pores and all?” Iwaizumi groaned. “The fuck? This question is stupid, I’ll pick – “

Oikawa laughed, “Iwa-chan, I should really answer that one, don’t be unfair you picked it up so I should answer it.” He looked at the camera and showed his ever gorgeous smile that is loved by many. “I just get enough time of sleep and drinks a lot of water! I also use lukewarm water to rinse off my face before I go to sleep! You see, when you want to look refreshed, just drink lots and lots of water or eat watery-fruits.” He pointed Iwaizumi, “Next up Iwa-chan!”

“I swear, if I picked up another question similar to this, I’m out of here.”

“Don’t be such gloom Iwa-chan, need I remind you this was your idea so you’re not allowed to leave!”

Iwaizumi didn’t answer and just fished out the next question, “My brother is your fan and he wants to be like you, what should he do?”

“Wow I’m honored your brother wants to be like me.” He chuckled, “Well, you should tell him to work hard. That’s the key to everything you know? If you wanted to achieve something, strive for it, use your shortcomings and insecurities as an inspiration to move forward and keep improving. I know it sounds contradicting but yep, that’s how I get here. The desire to get better than those monsters pushed me to be at my best!”

Having insecurities is natural. All of us feel inferior to someone, it’s just up to is whether we succumb to that ugly feeling of inferiority complex, or we try to get things done without letting anything or anyone to held us back. That’s what he did, despite not being a genius, even if he didn’t made it to nationals, Oikawa made a point of being one of the best setters in Japan by his hardwork.

“You’re really weird.” Oikawa turned his head out to see a disgusted look on Iwaizumi’s face.

“No I’m not?! And what’s weird with that huh?! Instead of feeling bad because you’re not like this and like that, why not turn it to something positive right?! Like what I did!” he huffed and crossed his arms. “You just wish you were more like me, I have more –“

“NEXT QUESTION!” Iwa yelled to cut him off and pick a new roll of paper to throw at his best friend’s face. “You read that one, my ice cream is melting.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, and proceeds to read the question. “How do you feel about facing the team your bestfriend is handling? Not to mention your former rival and kouhai…” Oikawa hummed, he should’ve expected this kind of question. “Well, this is a tough one…” he let off a chuckle and leaned his back on the couch. “I felt like, everything from the past came back? Like when we were still in highschool, it was fun to be honest. We all improved, our techniques have changed and it’s so fun to beat them all, after Waka-chan and Tobio-chan managed to beat my team before.”

That’s one of the reasons why he worked so hard, to fulfill all those promises from before, and play some good volleyball. He knew if he wanted to beat them all he have to do everything he can to improve and yes he did. With his head held up high, he can now finally declare that he, Oikawa Tooru with his mighty Argentinian team, fought and won against the so called Monster Generation.

He looked at Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan the score is currently 1-0, I hope you do better next ti –“

“We’ll beat you next time, don’t be so full of yourself!” Oikawa groaned when even before he could finish his sentence, Iwa kicked his foot.

“What is wrong with you?! You’re always resorting to violence when we talk about this thing?!”

“It’s because you’re annoying and I hate that look in your face! It’s not like you’ve won by a large gap? We played three sets remember that!”

“Yeah yeah, but what matters is that WE won – FINE! I’ll stop, jeez…“ Oikawa chuckled and let Iwa to fish out a new question.

They went to answer 3 more questions regarding his plans in the future which he answered enthusiastically and truthfully that the future is the least of his concerns. What he want to do is to continue improving and show the world how great he is.

“… and that concludes our video today! Thank you for your continuous support and who knows? Maybe we’ll do a part two! See you next time!” both Iwa and Oikawa waved on the camera before ending it.

“Leave the editing to me, I’ll finish it up later.” Iwa said before scooping another batch of ice cream from the bowl.

“Okay, let me have my beauty rest, and don’t eat everything in my fridge!” Oikawa said before heading off to his room.

The next day, Oikawa woke up with tons of notifications, comments on how it looked so natural and not scripted. It looks like Iwa-chan uploaded the video without editing a single thing.


End file.
